The Mix 2:discovery of the well
by ritagal100
Summary: the continue of the mix and this is when they discover the well that it goes to a different time and they are also in college! read the mix then read this story ok new readers to the mix.oh and of course narakus there enemy.Well ttyl read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey warning to people who havn't read the mix read it ok because this is the continue of it so read the mix first. to the people who have read it then i'm gonna tell you this is the story where they discover a well and there in college. well read and enjoy. peace out. **


	2. the water park

**Hey i hope you read the important message. well anyways i already told you about whats going to happen but in the 2nd chapter is when they see the well i know i'm torturing ha ha ha lol.jk.ok read and enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**The Mix:ch.1**

**Hi i'm kagome i'm 18 years old now you already know me.**

**Sup i'm inuyasha i'm 18 years old about to turn 19 well you know the real me.**

**oh me and inuyahsa live in a apartment together in college.**

**"morning inuyasha"**kagome said while walking out of her room into the living room. seeing inuyahsa cooking ramen.

**"hey kaggy"**inuyahsa said

**"cooking ramen again"**kagome said

**"yep"**inuyahsa said

**"we had ramen this whole month"**kagome practily yelled

**"i know but i love it but not as much as i love you"**inuyasha said then kissed kagome on the forhead

**"will you stop cooking it so much because the ramens stealing you away from me"**kagome said then giggled.

**"oh jealousey i see"**inuyahsa said **"well you don't have to worry i love you more"**

**"so do we have a date tonight as kags and inu"**kagome said.

**"yeah but do you want to go on a regular date**inuyasha said while he wrapped his arm around her.

**"yeah it would be better beacuse that wig itches"**kagome said while leaning on his shoulder.

**"ok sounds like a date"**inuyasha said not noticing he ruined the momet and went to stir the ramen.

ring ring ring

**"i'll get it"**kagome said then ran to the phone and answered the phone

**"hello"**kagome said

**"hey honey i was wondering if you can come visit tommorrow for New Years"**kagomes mom said

**"sure i'm sure inuyahsa would love to come along"**kagome said

**"ok great see ya tommorrow"**kagomes mom said.

**"ok bye love ya"**kagome said then hung up the phone.

**"oh inuyasha my mom just called and asked if we could visit for new years"**kagome said while walking in the kitchen

**"i'd love to come"**inuyahsa said while stirring the noodles**"ok done'**inuyasha said then put the noodles in a bowl and handed it to agome

**"while thank you chef inuyahsa"**kagome said while sitting table.

**"thanks"** inuyasha said while sitting next to kagome.then kagome ate a peice

**"magnificent"**kagome said then inuyahsa ate a peice

**"um it is magnificent"**inuyahsa said then gulping the rest down

**"inuyasha you should slow down before you chock"**kagome said.

**"sorry its just so delicous"**inuyasha said while eating kagome couldn't understand what he said

**"done"**inuyahsa said while laying his fork on the table kagome lost her apetite. kagome wasn't hungy anyways

**"are you gonna eat that"**inuyahsa said while pointing to her ramen.

**"well no because i lost mt apitite"**kagome said while scooting the bowl to him

**"its just so delicous"**inuyasha said while eating her food.

**"ok i'm gonna get dressed"**kagome said while walking to her room then opened it and looked in the closet and opened it up. she pulled out some clothes then went in the bathroom and changed she came out and she was wearing a long white skirt with a red shirt that hugged her curves it had a american flag on the shirt.then went back in the kitchen and saw inuyasha dressed already.

he was wear a red and blue basketball shirt and was wearing bathing suit bottoms

**"you look good"**inuyasha said while looking at her.

**"thanks you 2"**kagome said. while walking to him.

**"so when are we we gonna go and where"**kagome asked.

**"well first its a suprise and you might want to change into something more swimming like"**inuyahsa said

**"ah i know what your up to"**kagome said then walked back in the room and pulled out a bathing suit. then went to the bathroom again and came out with a black tanktop and white sporty short shorts over her bathing suit. then walked back in the living room. inuyhasa opened the door for kagome and kagome walked out.

**"thank you so what are we doing"**kagome said

**"nuuh i can't tell you"**inuyhas said then went inside the car while kagome did the same.

**"you r so mean"**kagome said then closed the door. then inuyasha started the red convertible car and they headed out.

AT SUPRISE PLACE IN THE PARKING LOT

**"ok were here close your eyes"**inuyasha said then got out of the car went around and opened kagomes door and picked her up then headed to the entrance

**"ok now open"**inuyahsa said.kagome gasped

**"its awsome thanks yash"**kagome said then hugged him it was a water park with a lot of people.

**"no prob i miss places like this"**inuyahsa said.then kagome let go.

**"ok lets go"**kagome said then grabed inuyahsas hand and ran up to the ticket line it wasn't that long because well inuyashas strong.

they got there tickets and went in.there was a beautiful fountain with a horse statue and water coming out of its mouth. then kagome and inuyasha sat on the side of the fouintain then inuyasha handed kagome a penney

**"make a wish"**inuyasha said then inuyahsa pulled a penny out for him

**"ok were gonna do it at the same time 1,2,3 throw"**kagome said then they both threw the penny and giggled

then kagome looked at inuyasha and they kissed and broke apart for air.

**"ok lets go on the rides"**inuyahsa said then stood up and grabbed kagomes hand

**"ok"**kagome said then they walked off holding hands to the twist and tip ride.then they waited in line.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

**"lets get a snack i'm hungry"**kagome said

**"ok i'll pay for it"**inuyasha said

**"no let me"**kagome said then they got in the food line.there was ramen,pizza,hot dogs,chicken,cotten candy, etc... oh and slushies i love them

**"Finaly"**inuyashas said

**"tell me about it i mean it felt like forever"**kagome said then kagome put a slice of pizza on her plate and got a salad.

**"um ramen"**inuyasha said then put some ramen on his plate.

**"gosh"**kagome said then rolled her eyes.

**"oh spaggetti"**kagome said then put speggetti on her plate. then they walked out of the line with there drinks and food,they sat on the table

**"want to try some speggeti" **kagome said

**"sure"**inuyahsa said then kagome put a noodle in his mouth and had the other end and then they started to get closer and kissed then they broke apart

**"ah my legs hurt do you think we should go home"**inuyasha said.

**"yeah my legs hurt to after we are done eating we are going home"**kagome said

**"ok i'm done"**inuyasha said then slurbed all his ramen down

**"omigosh inuyasha one day you are gonna hurt your self if you eat that fast"**kagome said

**"yea yeah now hurry up and eat"**inuyasha said

**"ok"**kagome said then started to eat

AT THE HOUSE

**"uh so good to be back my legs felt like they are about to pop off"**kagome said while plopping down on the couch and taking off her shoes.

**"yeah well my head hurts when those kids threw a ball at my head just because i picked up his toy for him"**inuyasha said then kagome was laughing really hard.

-------------FLASHBACK---------------

_**"ah that was fun" **__kagome said then a kid dropped his toy._

_**"i'll get it"**__inuyasha said then went to pick it up then he was attacked by balls coming at him POW,POW,POW,POW,POW,POW_

_**"STEP AWAY FROM MY TOY YOU FREAK"**__the little kid said while getting ready to throw another ball at him_

_**"yeah step away from my lil brothers toy"**__another little kid said and inuyahsa noticed a lot of kid surrounded him with balls._

_**"i was just gonna give him his toy back because he dropped it"**__inuyasha said_

_**"yeah likely story"**__a kid said_

_**"its true you damn kids"**__inuyasha yelled then all the kids gasped_

_**"you said the d word"**__a kid said_

_**"get him"**__they all said then they all threw balls at him inuyasha doged the first 3 then was barried in balls._

_**Few mins later**_

_**"now you know not to take my toy"**__the lil kid said then they walked off._

_**"ah those damn kids i'm gonna teach them a peice of my mind"**__inuyasha said his shirt was torn and his hair was now a little bit brown while walking after the kids until he noticed kagome cracking up laughing on the ground_

_**"it was not funny that hurt like hell"**__inuyasha yelled._

_**"sorry it is just so funny"**__kagome said while laughing._

_---------------END OF FLASHBLACK--------------_

**"kagome don't you dare tell anyone about what happened"**inuyasha said

**"i won't"**kagome said while laughing

**"ah will you stop"**inuyasha said.

--------------------------------

I hope you loved this chapter please review then i will add an extra thing at the end you know like an interview or a blooper something like that wel anyways bye.

TTYL

REVIEW ME


	3. were where?

**hey fanfic readers this is the biggining of more adventure and action and of course humor.this chapter when the discover the well.it will be good and i hope you loved the first chapter.read and enjoy.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

kagome and inuyasha geting ready for the party and the visit.

**"so inuyasha are you excited about the visit"**kagome said while brushing her hair.inuyasha is brushing his teeth.

**"yeah"**inuyasha said then he spit out his toothpaste. then whipped his mouth on the towel hanging.

**"remember my grandad funny fake taled like the one of the shikon jewel"**kagome said then picked up her tooth brush and put toothpaste on it then brushed.

**"hey do you know where my deoderate is"**inuyasha asked with his shirt off.

**"yeah it right over there"**kagome said and acidently spit tooth paste on him.inuyasha looked at his chest then ran up and tickled her.

**"stop it was an accident"**kagome said while laughing.then inuyasha stoped tickling her and went in the cabnet and pulled out shampoo and squirted it at her.kagome screemed

**"hey what was that for"**kagome said while looking at her pajamas.

**"whoosp that was an accident"**inuyasha said while smirking then kagome got a conditioner bottle and squirted him.

**"sorry it was an accident"**kagome said while squirting then inuyasha squirted back. they were having a bottle fight then kagome slipped and landed on inuyasha then inuyasha slipped and fell on the ground with kagome on top.then bothy were giggling.then noticed they were on top of eachother.then inuyasha kissed her on the lips and she kissed back then they came back for air then they got up inuyasha helped kagome up but it didn't work that good she kept slipping then she finally got up.they both were laughing.

**"finnAAALLLY"**kagome said while falling back down and landed on her back.then inuyahsa couldn't take it he picked her up and put her on his back and they walked out the bathroom.

**"thanks"**kagome said while getting off his back.

**"no problem"**inuyasha said while walking closet to get clothes.

**"do you want to take a bath first"**kagome asked inuyasha nodded yes

'whats wrong with him' kagome thought.'oh well i'll ask later' then shrugged her shoulder and walked in her closet to get clothes.

ONE HOUR LATER ALL FINISHED

kagomes wearing a knee length white skirt and a blue tanktop that says 'fire cracker' in red.

inuyasha was wearing jean pants and a basket ball shirt that was red and white.

**"ok come on lets go"**inuyahsa said while opening the door. kagome went in the soat closet and pulled out a jean jaket and walked out the door in the car with inuyasha.then they drove off.

**"i wonder what were gonna do"**kagome asked.

**"yeah me too i hope you gramps dosn't bore the party by telling fairy tales"**inuyasha said.(ok look since i'm the athor i'm gonna skip i just can't think ok maybe not that i'm lazy ok there i said it and i also need enough room to type them down the well)

**AT THE HOUSE**

**"so honey do yuo want cookies"**kagomes mom said from the kitchen

**"yeah sure"**kagome said **"do you want some inuyasha"**

**"no thank you"**inuyahsa said.

**"i'm gonna go for a walk"**inuyasha said then walked out the door. and went by the well and looked at the pictures there.the kagome ran after him and went in the shrine and stood next to him

**"whats wrong inuyasha"**kagome said

**"oh its nothin i just needed air"**inuyasha said while looking walking up the stairs.then kagome heard a noise down the well.

**"whats that"**kagome said while looking down the well **"nothing"**

then a demon centipede came out and pulled kagome down the well

**"KAGOME"**inuyasha yelled then turned around and jumped down the well. then he saw bright lights everywere and he was floating then saw kagome in the centipedes arm.

**"kagome"**inuyahsa yelled then he landed at the bottom of the well i mst of dreamed it imean a centipede kagome probly is just eating cookies.then he slimbed up the vines and got out.

**"what is going on"**inuyasha said while looking around

-------------------------------------------

With kagome

**"ah let me go"**kagome yelled then put her hand on the centipedes face and a bright light came out and pushed it back and it groaned in pain. 3 arms came off. then kagome ran and saw the sacred tree.

**"give me the jewel shard"**the centipede yelled while running after her.

then caught up and thought that her house might be there.

**"what were is my house"**kagome said while looking around and then saw the centipeade and it tied her to the tree spuishing her.

**"aaaahhhhhh"**kagome yelled in pain

------------------------------------------

With inuyahsa

**"aaahhhh"**inuyahsa heard kagome screem.

**"kagome"**inuyasha said then ran after her. 'i can smell her scent here better'inuyasha thought and caught up with kagome and saw her getting spuished.

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"**inuyahsa yelled and then the centipede stoped squishing her and fell down in paine.then inuyasha saw his old sword tensuiga by the tree where he last left it.he ran and got it.then the cantipede went after inuyasha.

**"WINDSCAR"**inuyasha yelled then a bright light came out and killed the centipede.kagome was just passed out from lack of air on the ground.then inuaysha ran to her and picked her up bridal style.

**"kagome are you ok"**inuyasha asked while running to keades hut.' looks like when she wakes up i'll have to tell her the truth' then jumped from hut to hut and jumped in the doorway of keades hut then walked in and layed kagome on the sheets and went to keade

**"well who is the young lad"**keade said

**"well i should say shes a friend of mine from the other world"**inuyasha said while sitting by kagome

**"oh wel i should probly be takin care of she now"**keade said while watering a rag then walked to kagome and put it on her forhead then she suddenly woke up. and then sat up and noticed keade

**"whats going on"**kagome asked then looked around and saw inuyasha

**"hey inuyasha were are we"**kagome asked

**"come with me kagome"**inuyasha said while walking out the hut then kagome got up and walked out slwoley and saw inuyasha and the bright sun and little huts.

**"what is going on"**kagome said while walking with inuyasha then inuyasha all of a sudden put an arm around kagome and jumped up the tree and kagome schreemed

**"inuyasha"**kagome said while inuyasha sat on the branch with her kagome looked at him and he was lookind down

**"i wasn't going to tell you until a little later but i guess i'll tell you now"**inuyasha said then faced kagome and looked in her eye

**"ok kagome we are 500 years in the past and there is demons like the tales they are all real"**inuyasha said

**"what how is that posible how come i can go down the well the tale said only you can"**kagome said

**"well your the reincarnation of kikyo and you have the jewel shard that all demons want"**inuyash said

**"oh thats right the tale of the jewel shard"**kagome said.

**"well you have powers"**inuyasha said

**"inuyasha i was joking i know your tricking me now tell me really were we are"**kagome said

**"i'l serious watch this"**inuyasha said then grabbed her waist again and jumped off the tree then he set her down on the ground and pulled out his sword and kagome was shch how that big sword fitted in there.

**"WINDSCAR"**inuyasha yelled then yellow stuff came out of the ground and he knocked down the tree and the tree fell on the fence.

**"i i how did you do that"**kagome said in shock.

**"well i told you and you have powers too"**inuyasha said then handed her arrows and a bow.

**"what am i supposed to do"**kagome said while looking at it

**"shoot it duh"**inuyasha said then kagome put the arrow in perfect stance and shot it then a purple light surrounded it and it shot a hut and went through

**"um i thingk we should go back now"**inuyasha said

**"yeah run"**kagome said then ran inside the hut then inuyasha followed.

------------------------------------------------------

**well i hope you enjoyed the chapter it was good huh yeah it was it was pretty funny. well anyways the next chapter is were they meet kirara,sango,miroku, and KOUGA! duh duh dun.lol. well review and enjoy.ttyl**

**REVIEW ME...****please**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

**INPORATANT**

**hey people i'm gonna be preocupied so you will not be hearing fronm me untill i finish this one story called P R I N E and if your intrested in reading this story i'm making up for fun i can send the chapters to you all you have to do is send your email adress to and i will send you chapters of the story. I'll tell you the summary.**

**SUMMARY OF PRINE**

There is a girl named Rita that is 11 years old. She suddenly sees this bright light and then all of a sudden she turns into a prine. A prine is a person who fights light and dark. With there magical powers and there weapon that is a scarf that can transform to what ever you wepon you yell. She can transform into it whenever she gets longer hair and has jean shorts that are short and get a speggeti strap shirt that is black and shows her belly botton and she also becomes a TEENAGER and when ever she transforms her Tiger pet transforms into a big tiger with wigs and gets really long teeth hanging out of its mouth like a saber tooh tiger and gets longer claws. There is a boy who has a crush on the real Rita and his older brother has a crush on her transformation person. Rita has a crush on both of them but she dosn't realize she has a crush on the guy who likes the real her. CONFUSING!! you'll have to read to know what happens and i hope you enjoy it.


End file.
